Magnus and Alec Reunion(PL)
by destinybond17
Summary: Sorry english readers! This time I'm going back to my country! :D Wszystko dzieje się po CoLS. Alec przeżywa rozstanie, Magnus przeżywa je równie mocno. Czy zdążą do siebie wrócić, zanim stanie się coś bardzo złego?


Noc była zimna i cicha, Alec słyszał tylko własny urywany oddech. Próbował wszystkiego, by zagłuszyć swoje myśli, jednak bezskutecznie, bo zawsze na końcu okazywało się, że zostawał z nimi sam na sam. Nie było to dla niego zaskoczeniem, że kręciły się wokół jedynej osoby, którą kiedykolwiek kochał. Magnus. Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu. Alec wziął głęboki oddech i zacisnął powieki walcząc z dziwnym uczuciem – jego instynkt samozachowawczy podpowiadał mu, że musi o nim zapomnieć, jednak całym sobą pragnął wyryć sobie jego obraz w pamięci. Był pewien, że kiedy pewnego dnia, za trzydzieści, może czterdzieści lat, wstanie z łóżka, rozpocznie kolejny dzień swojego marnego życia, pierwszą i ostatnią twarzą jaką przywoła w głowie będzie właśnie twarz Magnusa Bane'a. Kąciki oczu zaczęły go niemiłosiernie piec, a po lewym policzku popłynęła mu łza. Alexander Lightwood, żałosny, mały chłopiec, Nocny Łowca ze złamanym sercem. Otarł łzę wierzchem dłoni i pospiesznie wstał. Chwilkę zajęło mu odzyskanie równowagi, zaraz potem puścił się biegiem w stronę miasta.

Magnus nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio w jego apartamencie panował taki bałagan i jednocześnie taka pustka. Kiedy wrócił do domu dzień po tym, jak zerwał z Alekiem, od razu poczuł, że chłopak zabrał ze sobą tę część jego życia, która nadawała mu sens. Przebaczył mu, oczywiście, że tak, nie jest potworem. Doskonale wiedział, że Alec ma dopiero osiemnaście lat i nie ma żadnego doświadczenia w tych sprawach, co nie zmienia faktu, że nie mógł mu ponownie zaufać. Nie może po prostu zapomnieć o tym, że bez jego wiedzy chciał odebrać mu nieśmiertelność… Mimo, że to było właśnie to, czego chciał – być z nim, zestarzeć się i umrzeć z nim, świadomość tego, że zamiast mu zaufać, Alec postanowił działać na własną rękę, bez jego wiedzy, raniła go. Ten ból sprawiał, że nie mógł myśleć o tym wszystkim spokojnie. Powinien zostawić chłopaka w spokoju, żyć swoim życiem i pozwolić mu na to samo. Magnus powoli zatapiał się w rozmyślaniach i przyłapał się na tym, że wyobraża sobie, jak wyglądało by ich życie. Chciałby uczynić Alexandra szczęśliwym, chciałby pokazać mu świat, życie odbiegające od normalności świata Nocnych Łowców. Wyobrażał sobie, że spacerują ulicą gdzieś na drugim końcu świata trzymając się za ręce i ciesząc swoim towarzystwem. Mogliby po prostu być razem. Czarownik wziął głęboki oddech i odgonił od siebie te myśli. Wpatrywał się w sufit, w który kiedyś wpatrywał się razem z Alekiem. Kiedy zdarzyło się, że mieli trochę czasu dla siebie po prostu leżeli, trzymali się za ręce i patrzyli w górę – Magnus zaczarował sufit tak, by wyglądał jak rozgwieżdżone niebo. Wtedy był naprawdę szczęśliwy. Ale te czasy miały już nigdy nie powrócić.

Instytut był praktycznie pusty. Isabelle była z Simonem, pani Lightwood miała coś do załatwienia w Idrisie, a Aleca ostatnio prawie w ogóle nie było. Ciągle uciekał. Zostali tylko Jace i Clary. Siedzieli na kanapie, Clary półleżąc, trzymała głowę na kolanach Jace'a.

-Martwię się o Aleca – po chwili ciszy powiedziała Clary. Jace pogłaskał ją delikatnie po głowie odgarniając włosy z czoła. Dziewczyna zauważyła zmianę w jego zachowaniu, gdy wspomniała o jego przyszywanym bracie. Zrobił się spięty, ściągnął brwi i odpowiedział:

-Ja też… Ale Alec jest silny, zobaczysz, wszystko będzie dobrze – skwitował, próbując uciąć tę rozmowę. Nie lubił, gdy Clary się martwiła, ale prawda była taka, że uważał, że miała ku temu powody, tak jak i on. Od rozstania z Magnusem minęło już trochę czasu, ale Alecowi nie przechodziło, nie chciał jeść, rozmawiać, nie chciał trenować, nie chciał polować. Wychodził rano z domu jako pierwszy, wracał jako ostatni, nikt nie wiedział, gdzie się podziewał i co robił. Co prawda Jace snuł pewne domysły – uważał, że Alec albo wyładowuje gdzieś swoje frustracje siłą, albo siedzi w samotności na wzgórzu, z którym łączą się jego wspomnienia związane z Magnusem. Bardziej prawdopodobna była wersja druga, do czego Jace przekonał się pewnej nocy, gdy Alec przyszedł do niego by porozmawiać, bo nie mógł spać. To była jedyna taka sytuacja, kiedy dobrowolnie zainicjował rozmowę i nikt nie chciał się łudzić – jedyną osobą, z którą Alec będzie chciał teraz rozmawiać jest jego przyjaciel i _parabatai, _Jace. Chłopak doskonale pamiętał ciche pukanie do drzwi około drugiej nad ranem. Nie spał, więc od razu podszedł i je otworzył. A kiedy jego oczom ukazał się Alec, sam nie wiedział, czy to dobry znak, przecież jego brat mógł postradać zmysły, jego oczy płonęły dziwnym przygasającym płomieniem, ale wpuścił go do środka. Długo rozmawiali o tym, jak Alec czuje się po zerwaniu, pierwszy raz nazwał te uczucia po imieniu, a na końcu poprosił Jace'a, żeby przesłał mu na komórkę zdjęcia, które wysyłał mu z podróży z Magnusem po świecie. Swoje kopie usunął, gdy był tak zdesperowany i wściekły kiedy Magnus z nim zerwał, że nie myślał nawet jak będzie czuł się za kilka godzin, gdy nie będzie miał już nawet śladu po tym, że jego były chłopak w ogóle kiedykolwiek istniał. Na szczęście Jace nie usunął tych zdjęć, dzięki czemu mógł choć przez chwilę obserwować na twarzy Aleca cień radości.

-Jace? – głos Clary wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Uśmiechnął się do niej i w tej chwili do Instytutu wbiegła jakaś postać. Wysoki, ciemnowłosy chłopak o niebieskich, podkrążonych oczach, ubrany na czarno, chudszy niż zwykle… Alec. Clary i Jace odskoczyli od siebie zaskoczeni, gdy zdyszany Alec podbiegł do nich z niesamowitą szybkością. Clary zauważyła, że w jego oczach czai się zapalczywość, determinacja, jakby postanowił coś, od czego w każdej chwili mogło go coś odwieść, dlatego chce działać szybko.

-Alec, coś się stało? – odezwał się Jace podchodząc do brata z niepokojem. Ten ciągle stał i dyszał, ale teraz odezwał się cicho, lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

-Clary – ta natychmiast do niego podeszła.

-Alec… - ale nie zdążyła nic więcej powiedzieć, o nic zapytać, bo chłopak znowu zaczął mówić.

-Clary, potrzebuję Znaku Nieustraszoności – tego się nie spodziewali. Po co Alecowi ten Znak? Powietrze między nimi zgęstniało. Alec zawahał się, jakby rozważał, co może im powiedzieć.

-Chcę… Muszę porozmawiać z Magnusem. Pójdę do niego, ale nie chcę się bać – na końcu jego głos załamał się. Clary zrobiło się smutno i przygryzła wargę. Jak mogła mu odmówić? Alec wpatrywał się w nią cierpliwie, podczas gdy Jace patrzył na niego mrużąc oczy. Po chwili wyciągnął swoją stelę i podał ją Clary, mówiąc:

-Zrób to – popatrzył jej głęboko w oczy. Jego spojrzenie mówiło „błagam, pomóż mojemu bratu, choćby nie wiem jak bardzo zwariował".

-Alec, daj rękę – powiedziała dziewczyna, a ten posłusznie wykonał jej rozkaz. Zaczęła stelą Jace'a kreślić na jego ręce tak dobrze znany jej Znak. Gdy skończyła, Alec wziął głęboki wdech i zrobił coś jeszcze bardziej nieoczekiwanego i niepokojącego niż wcześniej. Przytulił mocno Clary i patrząc głęboko w oczy powiedział:

-Dziękuję – później podszedł do swojego brata i położył mu rękęze bardziej nieoczekiwanego i niepokojącego niż wcześniej. Przytulił mocno Clary i patrząc głęboko w oczy powiedział:

-Dziękuję – później podszedł do swojego brata i położył mu ręce na ramionach i powiedział to samo. Nie czekając na odpowiedź wybiegł z pokoju i zanim Clary czy Jace zdążyli go dogonić, nie było już po nim śladu.

Alec biegł ile sił w nogach. Teraz, gdy Znak Nieustraszoności działał, nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, co chce zrobić. Wiedział, gdzie się kieruje, nogi same prowadziły go w to miejsce, gdzie był już chyba z milion razy. Wiedział, że gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni moment – zrobi to. Już niedługo, kilka minut drogi… Zniknęły wątpliwości, strach, została tylko determinacja. Alec nie zwracał uwagi na ból, nie potrafił. Ból to coś, co czyni ludzi słabymi, tak samo jak strach. A kiedy Alec wyzbył się tego drugiego, to pierwsze nie było już tak dokuczliwe. Wreszcie przed nim zamajaczył obraz miejsca, w które się kierował. Przyspieszył kroku i chwilę później znalazł się tam. Oddychał ciężko, ale jego kroki były pewne a w głowie panował spokój.

Magnus próbował wziąć się w garść i posprzątać swoje mieszkanie, ale nie mógł się do tego zmusić. Prawdę mówiąc, był bardzo bliski pobiegnięcia prosto do Instytutu, do Aleca i zakończenie tej rozłąki. Powstrzymała go jedynie myśl, że może chłopak już się pozbierał i chce żyć swoim życiem, na co zasługuje. Magnus usiadł na łóżku i przeczesał palcami swoje włosy. Wtedy usłyszał jakiś hałas, a zaraz później Prezesa Miau. Kot przybiegł do niego najeżony, a czarownik zauważył, że trzyma coś w zębach, co wyglądało jak kartka papieru.

-Prezesie, co to jest? – zapytał nie oczekując oczywiście odpowiedzi i wziął od niego papier. Wyglądał na wydarty w pośpiechu z zeszytu w kratkę. Kartka była złożona na pół, a na środku ktoś o niezbyt ładnym piśmie napisał jedno słowo: PRZEPRASZAM.

Magnus od razu domyślił się, że jest to karteczka od Aleca. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego nadal przeprasza go za to, co zrobił. Myślał, że dał mu wystarczająco do zrozumienia, że to niczego nie zmienia. Zmiął kartkę i schował ją do kieszeni. Położył się na łóżku na plecach i rozmyślał tak długo, aż wreszcie pochwycił go sen.

Obudził go natarczywy dzwonek domofonu. Niechętnie zszedł z łóżka i leniwym krokiem podszedł do drzwi. Podniósł słuchawkę.

-Kto śmie zakł… - nie dane mu było skończyć, bo po drugiej stronie odezwał się spanikowany, płaczliwy głos.

-Magnus! Proszę, musisz nas wpuścić, błagam – to była Clary. Wyczuwał również obecność Jace'a. Co, znowu ktoś potrzebował pomocy Wysokiego Czarownika?

-Nie mam ochoty naprawiać kolejnych waszych błędów. Wynoście się – powiedział i miał już rzucić słuchawką, gdy Clary szybko powiedziała:

-Chodzi o Aleca – to było to. Alec. Alec potrzebował jego pomocy. Może był ranny? Albo gdzieś uwięziony? Magnus odłożył słuchawkę, ale i otworzył drzwi. Po chwili w jego apartamencie stali już Jace i Clary. Wyglądali na czymś zszokowani, jakby coś ich bolało.

-Słucham. Co się stało?

-Alec…

-To już wiem. Dalej – Magnus wydawał się poirytowany, ale w środku już gotował się, by dowiedzieć się co tak naprawdę się zdarzyło.

-Alec… nie żyje – te trzy słowa przecięły Magnusa jak nóż. Przez chwilę poczuł się tak, jakby sam umarł. Jakaś jego część z pewnością przeszła w zapomnienie. Miał ściśnięte gardło a w oczach zbierały mu się łzy. Otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale szybko je zamknął, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wie jak ma wyrazić swój ból. Czy by mu uwierzyli? Pewnie nie. Uważają cię za potwora, pomyślał. Wpatrywali się w niego intensywnie, jakby czegoś od niego oczekiwali, ale nie potrafił odgadnąć co to miałoby być. Wreszcie po kilku minutach ciszy i wewnętrznego piekła odezwał się:

-Co się stało? Jak… jak to się stało? – głos mu się załamał. Jedyne o czym mógł myśleć było to, jak bardzo pragnął, żeby to nie była prawda… Chciał się obudzić i zobaczyć Aleca obok siebie, szczęśliwego… żywego. Clary spojrzała w bok, a Jace patrzył Magnusowi w oczy z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.

-Zabił się. Mój brat popełnił samobójstwo. Przez ciebie… -

-Jace! – przerwała mu Clary –Dla niego to tak samo trudne, jak dla nas – wyszeptała.

-Wątpię – Jace nadal wpatrywał się w czarownika. Zacisnął usta. Mówił do Clary, ale nie patrzył na nią. Widział tylko człowieka, czarownika, przez którego jego brat, przyjaciel, parabatai nie żyje…

-Przez ciebie – wycedził przez zęby – przez ciebie mój brat poderżnął sobie gardło, rozumiesz? Sam sobie poderżnął gardło! – na te słowa Magnus zadrżał, a z oczu popłynęły mu łzy. Nigdy nie uważał, że łzy czynią człowieka słabym, wręcz przeciwnie. Dlatego nie wstydził się płakać. –Ale możesz się cieszyć. Umarł patrząc na ciebie, miał w rękach twoje zdjęcie – z tymi słowami Jace niemal splunął na Magnusa. Ten zaś oparł się o ścianę, zamknął oczy i zsunął się w dół. Schował twarz w dłoniach i po chwili powiedział:

-Muszę go zobaczyć. Muszę zobaczyć Aleca – Jace prychnął.

-To był pomysł Clary, żeby ci powiedzieć. Ale nie jesteś mile widziany na uroczystości pogrzebowej – Magnus wstał szybko z podłogi, ale Jace już wyszedł. Spojrzał błagalnie na Clary, która też miała łzy w oczach. Odwróciła się i skierowała do drzwi, ale powiedziała:

-Przyjdź do Instytutu. Wiem, że ty też go kochałeś – i wyszła, zostawiając za sobą drżącego Magnusa. W jego głowie ciągle tkwiły te słowa: Alec nie żyje… Alec nie żyje… Przez ciebie… Mój brat poderżnął sobie gardło…

Magnus wpadł w szał. Zaczął zrzucać ze stołu wszystko co na nim leżało, przewracał krzesła, po prostu zamienił mieszkanie w ruinę. Łzy płynęły mu po twarzy szerokim strumieniem, a w głowie rozgorzała burza. Jedyne czego chciał, to mieć Aleca nareszcie w swoich ramionach i upewnić się, że żyje i ma się dobrze… Wybiegł z mieszkania nawet nie zawracając sobie głowy jego zamykaniem. Za sobą usłyszał zatroskane miauknięcie Prezesa Miau, ale nie obejrzał się. W tej chwili było tylko jedno miejsce i jedna osoba, przy której chciał być. Biegnąc do Instytutu, przypominał sobie wszystko, co dotyczyło jego i Aleca. Urodziny Prezesa Miau, kiedy pojawił się na imprezie razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, to rozczarowanie, gdy do jego drzwi zapukał Jace, a nie on… Później jego kolejna wizyta, pierwszy pocałunek… Jego wargi… Wszystkie kłótnie, a później pojednania… A na końcu jego błaganie o jeszcze jedną szansę i wyraz twarzy, kiedy go zostawiał… Nie mógł nawet przypuszczać, że cały ten łańcuch wydarzeń może doprowadzić do śmierci. Jace miał rację, to była jego wina. Gdyby tak ostro nie zareagował, gdyby dał mu szansę… Alec by żył. I byliby szczęśliwi.

Gdy dotarł do drzwi Instytutu nie przejmował się tak prozaicznymi czynnościami jak pukanie, czy użycie dzwonka. Wparował do środka, gdzie zastał wszystkich członków rodziny i przyjaciół, a także kilka osób, których nie znał, zapewne jacyś znajomi rodziców Aleca. Podbiegł do Clary, bo tylko ona zdawała się nie patrzeć na niego jak na mordercę. Ona szczerze ucieszył się na jego widok, zawsze była przychylna jego związkowi z Alekiem.

-Magnus! Przyszedłeś… - wyszeptała i przytuliła go w wyrazie współczucia. W jej oczach zalśniły łzy. Czarownik chciał jak najszybciej dostać się do chłopaka, więc tylko zapytał:

-Gdzie on jest? – a Clary bez słów zaprowadziła go do pokoju, gdzie leżało ciało Aleca. Obok niego siedziała płaczące Isabelle, a w kącie stał Jace. Nie zważając na protesty podszedł do łóżka i upadł na kolana, chwytając rękę Aleca.

-Alec… - wyszeptał, a oczy zapiekły go. –Alec obudź się, proszę cię… - ale nic takiego się nie stało. Przyjrzał mu się dokładniej. Na szyi miał poszarpaną podłużną ranę od noża, a z kieszeni wystawało mu zdjęcie. Magnus przypomniał sobie słowa Jace'a: „Możesz być zadowolony, umarł patrząc na ciebie"… Alec…

Wtedy odezwała się Isabelle:

-Nie możesz nic zrobić…? Nie możesz rzucić jakiegoś zaklęcia i przywrócić go do życia?

Magnus przymknął powieki i zacisnął zęby.

-Nie mogę… Nie potrafię… Tylko Anioł Raziel potrafi przywracać do życia… Nie mogę… - ostatnie słowa zabrzmiały jak szloch. Magnus spojrzał na twarz Aleca. Wyrażała spokój i zdecydowanie. W swoich ostatnich chwilach on patrzył na jego zdjęcie i bił od niego spokój… Wtedy zrozumiał, co znaczyła ta karteczka ze słowem „przepraszam". Alec był u niego zanim to się stało i ją podrzucił. Nie przepraszał za to, co się stało kiedyś, przepraszał za to, co zrobi. Magnus dotknął rany na jego szyi, a później pochylił się i pocałował go w usta i wyszeptał:

-Aku cinta kamu. – wiedział, że zrozumie. Te słowa wypowiedział przecież wtedy, kiedy go zostawiał i nie straciły one od tego czasu swojej mocy. Wtedy stało się coś nieprawdopodobnego. Rana na szyi Aleca, w miejscu w którym Magnus go dotknął uleczyła się. Isabelle, Jace i Clary wciągnęli powietrze w napięciu.

-Mówiłeś, że nie możesz nic zrobić! – krzyknął Jace.

-Bo nie znam takiego zaklęcia, Jace! Nie wiem co się dzieje… -

-A te słowa? Aku… coś tam? Co ty robisz, Magnus?! –

Magnus, z szeroko otwartymi oczami dotykał kolejnych miejsc na szyi Aleca, a rany na niej zawarte goiły się, jakby nigdy ich tak nie było.

-Te słowa znaczyły kocham cię. Tyle. To wszystko. Ale… działa – po raz pierwszy dzisiaj poczuł coś, co ludzie nazywają nadzieją. Nadzieja, o której mówił kiedyś Alec nigdy do niego nie przyszła, dopiero teraz. Nadzieja na uratowanie chłopaka i na życie z nim. Wszyscy wokół stali z otworzonymi ustami, nawet Jace, który nigdy przecież nie zapominał języka w gębie. Kiedy cała rana na szyi była już uleczona, Magnus liczył na to, że Alec otworzy oczy, ale to się nie stało i było to największe rozczarowanie w jego życiu. Zacisnął zęby.

-Alec… No, dalej, obudź się… Alec! – ale nic się nie działo. Położył głowę na jego piersi i zamknął oczy. Odetchnął głęboko i wyszeptał:

-Kocham cię. Nie odchodź, błagam. Przepraszam za wszystko… To moja wina… - łzy po raz kolejny tego dnia pojawiły się w jego oczach. Pod sobą poczuł delikatny ruch, ale myślał, że to złudzenie, lecz kiedy usłyszał, że ktoś wciąga nagle powietrze i coś szepcze, nadzieja w nim odżyła.

-M… Magnus…? – to był głos, który chciał słyszeć codziennie aż do końca świata. Alec. Nastąpił chaos. Wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć i płakać, cieszyć się z tego, że wrócił.

-Co się stało? – zapytał chłopak. –Gdzie ja jestem?

-Jesteś w Instytucie, już dobrze, wszystko będzie dobrze… - gruchała nad nim Isabelle. Magnus pierwszy raz widział ją tak przejętą. Uznał, że pora odsunąć się i dać dostęp do Aleca jego rodzinie. Podnosił się z kolan, gdy chłopak złapał go za rękę.

-Zaczekaj. Nie odchodź, proszę – powiedział z uczuciem. Jak Magnus miał mu odmówić? Przecież pięć minut temu błagał go o to samo. Żeby nie odchodził.

-Nigdzie się nie wybieram – uśmiechnął się przez łzy i zobaczył, że Alec też się uśmiecha.

-Chciałbym chwilę porozmawiać z Magnusem na osobności, proszę – zwrócił się do reszty zebranych. Wszyscy bez słowa wyszli, rozumieli bowiem, jakie to dla niego ważne. Magnus usiadł koło niego na łóżku i pogłaskał go dłonią po policzku.

-Co ty zrobiłeś, Alec? Jak mogłeś? Nie pomyślałeś o swojej rodzinie…? –zapytał oskarżycielskim tonem, ale w jego oczach czaiła się niewysłowiona czułość.

-Nie mogłem… tak dalej… to było zbyt trudne. Odkąd rozstaliśmy się, nie było dnia, żebym o tobie nie myślał i nie siedział na naszym wzgórzu. Tam wszystko przypominało mi ciebie – wyznał Alec. Chwycił Magnusa mocniej za rękę i dodał:

-Ja nie zapomniałem – a później smutek pojawił się w jego oczach, które błysnęły łzami. Puścił rękę czarownika i odwrócił wzrok. Magnus spojrzał na niego pytającym wzrokiem, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, odezwał się Alec.

-Uratowałeś mi życie. Ale nie masz wobec mnie żadnych zobowiązań, pamiętaj o tym. Nie jesteś mi nic winien. Nie chcę, żebyś był ze mną z litości –

Magnus wziął chłopaka pod brodę i zmusił, żeby na niego spojrzał.

-To nie litość, Alec. Nie widzisz tego? Kocham cię. Chcę z tobą być. Cierpiałem tak samo jak ty po naszym zerwaniu i wiele razy byłem już w drodze, żeby się z tobą zobaczyć i cię przeprosić. Przepraszam. Wybaczysz mi? – Alec uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie i wyszeptał:

-Aku cinta kamu – na te słowa Magnus również się uśmiechnął, bo przypomniało mu się, kiedy pierwszy raz mu to powiedział.

-Co to znaczy? – zaśmiał się.

-Kocham cię – Alec odpowiedział znowu chwytając jego dłoń. Magnus pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go w usta. W ten pocałunek wlał tyle miłości, tęsknoty i oddania, ile tylko mógł. Wszystko, co magazynował przez te wszystkie dni bez swojego chłopaka. Słońce zaszło, a oni nadal rozmawiali, całowali się i planowali przyszłość. Przyszłość, która przyniesie jeszcze wiele niespodzianek, być może bólu, ale przede wszystkim miłości.


End file.
